


Enterprising Young Witches and Wizards

by chelsealoowho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, I'm writing this for funsies, Kid Fic, Kids of the Enterprise go to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsealoowho/pseuds/chelsealoowho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggleborn James T. Kirk boldly lets go of his Starfleet dreams to find his place as a wizard.<br/>Half-Vulcan, half-human Spock only wishes to do the logical thing and control his magic before he hurts someone else.</p><p>Crossover AU where the crew of the Enterprise boldly go to a school of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boldy Going

**Author's Note:**

> A Prequel of sorts  
> Please don't punch me.

It started off as any friendship would on a crowded train going the scenic route to a magical school for magical adolescents in the Scottish moors.

 

The year is 2244, date September 1, James Tiberius Kirk stood alone with his hover trolley mere feet away in the newly restored Platform 9 ¾,  King’s Cross Station in London, United Kingdom, Planet Earth. He was use to hoards of people, but the small platform was crowded with trolleys, children, men and women, cats weaving through peoples’ legs, transit workers trying and failing to keep order and load luggage. He bobbed and weaved through the crowd of children, caged animals and adults looking for a clear place to board the ancient scarlet steam engine. Unlike the rest of planet Earth (the parts controlled by Muggles, that is), the Wizarding aspects are still rather dimly lit and a bit smoky. He quietly asked himself how such an old thing was still running without solar power and then he remembered: It was magic. _Obviously_. And steam power.

And he was not in space anymore.

Jimmy, as he is called in his young age, found a less crowded area by the caboose; He jostled around an elderly couple kissing their grandchildren away and swooped up his trunk and caged tribble and boarded the train, leaving the hover trolley to drift aimlessly away. The train was compact --unlike the starships he grew up on. He shimmied through the crowds of students looking for a compartment that seemed less magical and more, well, empty of all bio-signs.

James Kirk was born in space among the stars, drifting between planets and exploring new worlds with his mother. And in space, on a Starfleet vessel is where he wanted to stay forever until a few days after his eleventh birthday, he received a transmission from Earth stating that he was born a wizard and was allotted a spot at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother gladly accepted for him and months later, he arrived on a planet that would be his new home for the next eight years. This is his first time on Earth. He never wanted to be here.

He finally found a compartment with one soul in it: A boy with pointy ears and pointy eyebrows with his pointy nose in a book. Jimmy was taken aback by what he saw: A Vulcan boy.

But what is a Vulcan boy doing on the Hogwarts Express? Everyone knew that magic ran only in human blood. So what was this boy: a fanboy wearing Vulcan ears to try and seem cool or a real Vulcan? He continued to stare at the dark-haired boy and realized he should stop staring at the sad looking Vulcan boy and sit with him. _A sad Vulcan?_ _Illogical,_ Jimmy thought humorously.

Jimmy set down his trunk and tapped on the glass, the pointy-eared boy looked up from his book, and Jimmy grinned and gave the Vulcan salute. The boy tilted his head and beckoned for Jimmy to come in. He slid the glass door to the side and lugged his trunk up onto the racks and placed Klaang the peach-colored tribble beside him as he sat down across from the boy.

“Fascinating,” said the black-haired boy in a clipped voice, “That you know how to properly salute and have a tribble for a pet as the rules clearly state you could only bring an owl, a cat or a toad.” He set his book aside and began to analyze Jimmy.

This boy _is_ a real Vulcan: No way could any human fanboy convey so many attitudes with a straight face.

Jimmy held up Klaang’s cage between the two of them, “Well, Klaang is large and fluffy enough to pass as a cat, wouldn’t ya say?” Jimmy smiled and so did the boy. “I’m James Tiberius Kirk, by the way. Pleasure to meet you.” He put the tribble down and held out his hand, the other boy took it firmly.

“Spock Grayson of Vulcan,” They dropped hands, “Maybe if _Klaang_ had a tail he could. And I know what you are going to ask about me being a Vulcan and being on this train to a school for magical _humans,_ ” He said the last word with contempt, “I am half-human.”

In that instant, the steam engine gave a whistle and the train began to lurch forward as it had done hundreds of times for hundreds of years. Both boys looked out the large window to see people waving goodbye, blowing kisses and crying. But none of the kisses or waves or tears were meant for Spock or Jimmy. They could both see that in each other.

Turning their gazes from the window, Spock picked his book up and shoved his nose back into the pages. Jimmy sat there unsure of what to do next.


	2. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudo-ing!

The boys sat in silence; Spock was reading his gigantic book and looking utterly stoic. Jimmy kept looking out the window, taking in all things Earth; the skyscrapers, the fog/smog, the occasional greenery.

Jimmy really wanted to strike up a conversation with Spock, but Spock looked like he could give less than two tribbles about anything.  Especially small talk.

_Vulcans. How are they so removed from everything and yet stick their noses in everyone’s business like it’s nothing? Oh, have a problem, let us find the solution but only if you can handle the truth and solve mathematical calculations without relying on a computer to do the work. Oh?  Your planet is about to be destroyed? Have you advanced far enough to build warp-capable engines? No? Guess we can’t help you! Laterz._

Vulcans made Jimmy infuriated beyond belief with their high and mighty rules and eyebrows and intelligence. Why couldn’t they just help to help? Spock didn’t seem so bad. Not yet anyway.

There was a bang and a shattering noise that pulled Jimmy out of his stupor; he looked over at the door to see a kid fully dressed in his school robes. The colors were scarlet and gold on black.

_Gryffindor._

“Ah, shit!” The newcomer yelled in an American accent much like Jimmy’s, “I am so sorry!” He whipped out his wand and aimed it at the glass while muttering a spell.

All the cracks in the glass instantly vanished.

“Was that _Reparo_ , the minding charm?” Spock had calculated excitement in his eyes.

The boy turned back to Spock and Jimmy, “Yeah,” he seemed surprised, “Are you guys first years?”

They nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Leonard McCoy, but everyone calls me Bones. Can I sit with you, please?” He pointed to his trunk with his wand.

Jimmy got up and helped him put it on the racks.

“Why do they call you Bones?” Jimmy asked. He couldn’t fathom how such a nickname came from Leonard and McCoy.

Apparently Spock did, “Because he is rather malnourished and his bones are sticking out, Jimmy.”

“Huh. That didn’t take you long for you to grasp. Who are you guys?” He sat down beside Jimmy and began to examine Klaang between glares at Spock.

“I’m James T. Kirk; I’ve lived on Federation vessels my whole life. This is my first time on Earth.”

“And I am Spock Grayson of Vulcan.” He simply said.

“If you’re a Vulcan, why are you going to Hogwarts?” Bones was confused….

“Oh my gosh, Bones,” came a feminine voice from the doorway, “You can’t just ask people why they're Vulcans!”

Spock looked like he was going to murder someone. Or maybe just anyone who asked him about his lineage again.

The boys all turned to see a blonde girl also fully decked out in school robes.

_Did Spock and Jimmy miss the memo or something?_

Bones let out a heavy sigh, “Carol, Spock and Jimmy. Spock and Jimmy, Carol.” They all gave acknowledging nods. Carol sat down beside Spock and gave him a warming smile.

Spock had still not answered Bones’ question and seemed utterly unamused.

So Jimmy, hesitantly answered for him, “His mother is a human witch and his father is a Vulcan.” Bones and Carol nodded like all of life’s mysteries had finally been answered.

Jimmy hoped he hadn’t cross a line by telling the newcomers that. He looked over at Spock; Spock gave him an appreciated eyebrow raise. Jimmy tried to give one back, but instead both his eyebrows shot up, so he just gave an obvious eyebrow wiggle. Spock’s tension eased ever-so slightly.

“Well I’m Carol Marcus, second year, Ravenclaw. Are you two excited for your first year at Hogwarts?” Jimmy thought she was very sweet.

“I am psyched. I wonder what House I’ll be in,” Jimmy really did wonder what House he’d be in. He didn’t seem to fit in anywhere and he only knew a magical test decided the placement of Houses, but no one cared to elaborate. Not the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley, or the shopkeepers or anyone else for that matter. It was a giant secret and it pissed him off not knowing.

Bones turned to Spock, “What about you, man? Are you excited? You think magic is illogical?”

“Obviously not since its happening,” Spock chided.

Everyone laughed.

Spock didn’t understand the joke. Were they laughing at him? Or maybe it was _with_ him. Either way, it seemed rude.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Spock. You just have great comedic chops.” Jimmy kindly said.

“I do not understand how that was _comedic._ I was simply stating a fact.” Jimmy could tell Spock was offended by their jokes and jabs.

“Well, I must be off before the food trolley gets here!” Carol stood up and bid them all farewell.

Moments after she left, the aforementioned food trolley made its way down the narrow passage. It was being pushed by a scrawny teenage boy that looked like he had lost all hope in life. “Anything off the trolley,” he deadpanned.

“Ooh, yes, please!” Jimmy made a mad dash to the trolley hoping to buy as much chocolate as two gallons would get him.

Which apparently, was more than he could handle; he offered some to Spock (he flatly said Vulcans were “allergic”), and Bones wouldn’t touch a single bit Jimmy’s stash.

 

“Well,” Jimmy said ten minutes later, stuffing another Chocolate Frog in his mouth, “I guess I’m set for the rest of the term!” He smiled widely and offered the Wizard Card to Bones.

“Hell yeah,” Bones said excitedly, “I finally got a Luna Lovegood card! These are super rare!” He high-fived Jimmy, “Thanks, Jim. My Dumbledore’s Army set is almost complete” He slipped it into an inner pocket of his robes, beaming with happiness.

Jimmy had eaten about twelve Chocolate Frogs and he handed the cards to his new-found friends. One for Spock and then one for Bones and Spock again and Bones again. He didn’t want to keep them; that would be selfish since he was consuming all the chocolate. Spock looked baffled at the witches and wizards on the cards and their short biographies.  His mother never filled him in on Wizarding World history, so all of this was new and alarming for him.

Spock held up one of the cards, “Who is this Neville Longbottom?”

Bones took in a deep breath and went into a full-force detail about Neville Longbottom and after he was finished with him, he started on all the other cards the boys had collected: Mostly this group called, “Dumbledore’s Army.”

Jimmy found it fascinating what the young witches and wizards on the cards had accomplished. What sacrifices they made; the laws they helped change; the fact that werewolves were real—or were once real. There was a cure created by Lovegood and Longbottom.

After Bones had finished his spiel on all the cards, the boys sat around talking about their lives, their mothers (all seemed to favor their mothers over their fathers), where they grew up, what they had seen.

Bones was from someplace called Ohio. His father was a wizard Herbologist and taught farming to Muggles. His mother was a healer at the local wizard hospital. “Most Muggles think my father is magical for what he can do with plants, but oh man, if they only knew!”

Spock didn’t elaborate on his life very much. He grew up on Vulcan, his father was the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, he liked animals; nothing too personal.

As for Jimmy, he grew up on a Federation vessel; his mother was an Engineer and a damn good one too. He told them about his father, how he died saving an entire ship. But he followed it up with a joke to keep the mood light.

The rest of the trip was filled with jokes, games, and tossing Klaang around like a ball. Jimmy didn’t get the chance to look out the window and missed the beautiful countryside passing by. He was too busy having fun and enjoying himself for the first time in forever.

When night fell and the steam engine slowed down, Bones told them they were almost there. “Better change into your robes.” He instructed them.

They changed, put the games and Klaang away and waited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner.  
> 


	3. Docked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna update once a week, but my cat has been sick!  
> My deepest apologies,  
> And thank you all for the comments and kudos!  
> You lot mean so much to me!!

When the train came to a full stop, Bones stood up, grinning widely, “Ah, we are in Hogsmeade!”

Spock stood up, confused and grabbing his sleek gray trunk, “Hogsmeade? Aren’t we meant to be at _Hogwarts_?” He hoisted it off the rack with ease and placed it in front of him, steely-eyed and unsure.

“This is the village across the lake! First years take boat rides to the school as the upperclassmen ride in carriages on land.” Bones commented, helping Jimmy with his trunk.

“Why are we separated?” Jimmy asked as the three boys filed out of the compartment and into the crammed corridor, shuffling forward ever-so slowly.

“Because of reasons!” Bones chided, bouncing up and down on his feet, grinning with anticipation.

Bones’ mood had done a complete one-eighty since the train had stopped. His dour mood from the beginning of the trip had vanished completely; he had an air of utter glee and loftiness about him. He might giggle like a schoolgirl any second…

Jimmy liked this side of his new companion; he hoped they would remain companions….

“Honestly, what are these reasons, _Leonard_?” Spock’s emphasis on Bones’ first name made Jimmy cringe.  

Bones stopped bobbing up and down and turned to look at the Vulcan, “Because,” he began, his face serious again, “Start of term feast, first-years get sorted and damn tradition.” Bones and Spock exchanged glares.

 _This was not going to be an easy way to make and maintain friends._ Jimmy thought to himself.

“Hey guys, let’s keep moving towards the exit!” A couple of students had literally jabbed Jimmy to keep moving.

Spock and Bones complied.

They made their way to an exit and hopped off the train to find themselves on another train platform. But instead of the sleek and polished interior of King’s Cross, they were outside on a wooden platform, slick from a fresh rain.

Jimmy looked around the platform, there were hundreds of students floating around, lugging their trunks with them and chitchatting. One side of the platform was all land with train tracks and the ancient steam engine; the other side was a giant lake with numerous small boats bobbing up and down in the water.  Jimmy had never seen so much wood and water in one place before. Such structures were unheard of in the modern age.

“Hey Bones, how old is this place?” Jimmy’s question went unanswered as Bones had disappeared into the throng of students heading off the platform. He sighed, “Great, now what do I do…”

“We apparently wait,” came the measured tone of Spock from Jimmy’s left.

“Spock, I didn’t see you there.” He gave the Vulcan wizard a warm smile, “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t fret,” Spock’s tone and face were smooth as silk, “I find it fitting that you would be more attached to him—a charismatic Wizard from Earth more likable than me, a Vulcan half-breed. It would be wise to seek out solidarity and friendship with someone of your own ilk.” He blinked once as if his words were nothing.

“WHAT?” Jimmy was miffed. “Why would you say that about yourself? Don’t say such things! I care not what someone’s species is! You let me sit with you, you told me of your parents and played games with me! Are we not on our way to being friends?” Jimmy was a ball of raw emotion; he took Spock’s arm and spun the boy around, looking him dead in the eye, “Are we not?” He posed again, gently.

The boys remained locked in eye contact for a moment more than was socially acceptable on Vulcan.

But Spock’s eyes had softened, he tilted his head a few degrees to the left, “I believe so, James.”

Jimmy released his hand from Spock right as someone started yelling, “FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS!”

The boys turned to see a woman wearing hot-pink robes standing by the dock, “Oh joy! You all stayed where you should!” She was far too chipper and bright for such a chilly and dark night. “I’m Professor Malfoy, Head of Hufflepuff and your escort for this evenings’ _magical_ journey across the Black Lake!” She let out a high-pitched giggle. “Now if you all come forward, leave your trunks—no worries, they will be collected, and form groups of four, we can board the boats and begin!”

Jimmy slyly slipped Klaang out of his cage and into his robe pocket. Spock eyed him and grinned. Spock and Jimmy left their trunks where they stood; they made their way to the dock, looking for another pair to team up with.

 _Maybe this was the Sorting test or something,_ Jimmy thought to himself.

“Oi! Lookin’ fo’ anotha pair?” A strange accent caught the boys attention, they turned to see a shifty eyed boy and fierce looking girl standing right behind him.

“Yeah, man,” Jimmy turned to the girl, “Hello,” he coyly smiled at her, “I’m James Kirk.”

She didn’t seem to notice; she was staring at Spock.

She raised her right hand in ta’al, “ _Dif-tor heh smusma,”_ She firmly spoke.

Spock’s usually composed features broke out in a smile, and he repeated her gesture and words. “I am Spock,” he bowed his head.

“And I am Uhura,” She stated, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Jimmy and the thick accent boy stared at Spock and Uhura, flabbergasted.

When Jimmy did that, he didn’t get a warm smile. But then again, he didn’t know any of the Vulcan language. Nor was he a female.

_Pfft._

“Well, I’m Montgomery Scott!” The third boy stated with extreme flair.

Jimmy turned to him, “Pleasure. James Kirk.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

“I believe we should be boarding the boats now,” came the voice of Uhura.

They obliged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you like it? O__O


End file.
